With the continuous development of LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) display technology, people's demand for the quality of LCDs is increasing. A liquid crystal panel with a viewing angle reaching to the degree of a wide-viewing-angle panel is becoming more and more attractive to people.
In a conventional technology, a liquid crystal panel using whether an ADS type or an IPS type technology suffers a problem of color shift in diagonal directions. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional liquid crystal display, comprising an upper polarizer 1, an upper glass substrate 2, a color filter sheet 3, a protective film layer 4, a liquid crystal layer 5, a lower polarizer 6 and a lower glass substrate 8. The upper polarizer 1 comprises an upper polarizer outer cellulose triacetate (TAC) thin film 10, an upper polarizer polarizing thin film 11 and an upper polarizer inner cellulose triacetate (TAC) thin film 12; the lower polarizer 6 comprises a lower polarizer outer cellulose triacetate (TAC) thin film 60, a lower polarizer polarizing thin film 61 and a lower polarizer inner cellulose triacetate (TAC) thin film 62. A back matrix 31 is disposed on the color filter sheet 3. At present, in order to resolve the color-shift problem of liquid crystal panels, a structure including a compensation film outside the upper glass substrate is often used, but this design is prone to cause technical problems such as light leakage and uneven brightness due to light reflection and refraction.
In order to solve the above problems, beneficial improvements have been made by the present invention.